Reeves Strong
, Jessica Yates-Reeves, Ronald Reeves, Landon Andrews, Michael Book]]Reeves Strong is an American hardcore punk/post-punk/alternative rock band, which its main hometown is Jackson, New Jersey. It was founded on September 2, 2008 by Ronald Reeves alone. This band is the main antagonists, and the main villains of the Moment Spirit self-titled franchise and TV series. Founded Ronald Reeves found this band alone on September 2, 2008. He finds the members of the band to be with him, but he joins in Landon Andrews, his best friend forever, Michael Book, George Bannister, his best friends, and Jessica Yates-Reeves, his girlfriend/wife. Hometown Reeves Strong had one hometown that they were kicked out from, and moved into another one. Sandusky, Ohio Sandusky, Ohio used to be Reeves Strong's hometown while they had their boss. When their boss quits the band, Reeves Strong was kicked out and banished from Sandusky, Ohio, and they would just find a new hometown from 2009 through 2010. Jackson, New Jersey As soon as Ronald and Jessica were discovered, they would prefer to live in Jackson, New Jersey, because Ronald's favorite wooden roller coaster is El Toro, while Krista Ulrich's favorite wooden roller coaster is Mean Streak. Reeves Strong is a Six Flags Great Adventure band while the fearless enemies, the Moment Spirit is a Cedar Point band. Members of the Band There are five members of Reeves Strong, and there is a manager, which used to be Jennifer Rose, and one replaces her. * Ronald Adam Reeves (lead vocalist/lead guitarist) * Jessica Jenna Yates-Reeves (bassist) * Landon Marcus Andrews (backup vocalist/rhythm guitarist) * Michael Joseph Book (keyboardist) * George Edwin Bannister (drummer) Sense of Humor Unlike the Moment Spirit, Reeves Strong is not interest in comedies, but they can be embarrassed, scared, or freaked out if they get pranked by someone else, especially very mischievous Moment Spirit. Clothing Reeves Strong wear mostly green in the band. They were punk-like clothing, while the Moment Spirit wear metal-like clothing. Albums Reeves Strong is very responsible to release their first album as soon as they graduate in 2016, but they'd wait until Ronald and Jessica were married a week after graduation. Trash (2016) Trash is Reeves Strong's first album. It is the opposite of the Moment Spirit's first album, as well indeed. The House Reeves Strong live in middle of Reed Road in Jackson, New Jersey. They live close to Six Flags Great Adventure as well. TV Show Reeves Strong is the main antagonist of "The Moment Spirit" while the Moment Spirit is the main protagonist. Arrest and Jail When Reeves Strong is in trouble, they usually go to jail after their arrest more often. That band is often arrested and to be put in jail in places where they mostly scare people off or trying to steal things from another. The Moment Spirit can be killed in jail. Reeves Strong, alongside with all of their fans, can be arrested in the end of "The Moment Spirit", but they are not sent to jail, as well as they are sent to jail until the next morning, the jailer said.. Six Flags Great Adventure Reeves Strong is the most common band of Six Flags Great Adventure, due to their hometown. It is a well-known fact that they go when Ronald's family feel like going there. Movies Reeves Strong is always the main antagonists through the Moment Spirit movies. Trivia * Reeves Strong commands to be enemies with Darkest Hour also. ** Jessica Reeves want to smash Aaron Deal with her fist against his face, Lop Carol and Sid Winter rescue him. ** Michael Book and George Bannister will both grab each of hands of Travis Orbin, but for each of them by arms, Riley Tomnumber and Charlene Henry rescue him. ** Landon Andrews wants to bang Mike "Lonestar" Carrigan with his overweight moments. Alexa Upton rescues him. ** Ronald Reeves plan on knocking both John Henry and Mike Schleibaum down from ceiling, even though their blood appear, not Ronald's though. Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda rescue him. * It is well-known fact that Reeves Strong is more interest with the past. * Reeves Strong can be bothered during rehearsal, but the Moment Spirit does not. * Ronald's invention is only "Ridiculous Colorz". * Reeves Strong's metal counterpart is the Moment Spirit. ** Both of the bands are punks. The Moment Spirit is metal while Reeves Strong is rock. * Reeves Strong is the main villains. , Ronald Reeves, George Bannister, Landon Andrews, Michael Book]] Category:Reeves Strong Category:Quintet Bands Category:Punk Bands Category:Antagonists Category:Bands